prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Troian Bellisario
) |Years Active = 1985 -Present |Job = Actress |Played = Spencer Hastings |Season = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6}} Troian Bellisario, born on October 28, 1985, is an American actress. She currently stars as Spencer Hastings in the ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars. Life and Career Bellisario was born in Los Angeles County, California. She is the daughter of television producer Donald Bellisario and actress Deborah Pratt. Pratt portrayed a character named Troian in the Quantum Leap episode "A Portrait for Troian". The character Troian was named after Troian Bellisario. Deborah, her mother, is African American, which makes Troian 50% African American. She is the half-sister of Michael Bellisario. Actor Sean Murray and producer Chad W. Murray are also her stepbrothers. Her step brother Sean Murray plays Special Agent Timothy McGee on the hit TV series NCIS. Bellisario made her acting debut in the 1988 film Last Rites at the age of three. From 1990 to 2007, she guest starred on Quantum Leap, Tequila and Bonetti, JAG, First Monday and NCIS, television series that were produced by her father Donald Bellisario. In 1998, she co-starred with Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen in the film Billboard Dad. Beginning in 2006, Bellisario began appearing in a number of independent short films such as Unspoken, Archer House and Intersect. ]]In November 2009, Bellisario was cast as Spencer Hastings in the TV series Pretty Little Liars based on the book series by Sara Shepard. As of 2012, Troian stars in the short film Exiles as Juliet, and Joyful Girl as Belle. In 2013, she will be stared in a film titled C.O.G. as Jennifer. Troian is currently engaged to actor Patrick J. Adams, star of hit USA Network show Suits. and who played Hardy. Filmography Trivia *Her Father, Donald P. Bellisario, wrote the "Quantum Leap"(1989) episode, "Quantum Leap: A Portrait for Troian - February 7, 1971 (#2.11)"",(1989), which aired in 1989, when Troian was four. Troian's mother, Deborah Pratt played "Troian" in the episode. *Is the step-sister of Sean Murray, who plays Agent Tim McGee on "NCIS" (2003), and she has appeared in it several times as Sarah McGee, Tim McGee's sister. *Starred in a short movie called Immediately Afterlife with Shay Mitchell. *She and Lucy Hale are good friends on set. *She and Keegan Allen are also good friends on the set. *Troian’s taste in music is made of mainly indie rock. *Troian has a special necklace that she wears with anything. This is her “must-have” accessory. *In a fantasy world, she would be a rock star. When she was younger, she had a "very intense obsession with death" and was fascinated by forensic scientists and morticians. She had a "draw to work with the dead." *When she has free time on the set, Troian likes to sleep, write, and work on other projects. *Both Troian and Spencer are studious and put a lot of pressure on themselves to succeed. We see Spencer's uptight and focused attitude on the show, and Troian said that she was valedictorian of her class, she "felt that she had to be the best and the brightest at everything otherwise she wasn't worth anything." One big difference is that Troian has learned to re-evaluate her priorities and Spencer has not yet had the life experience necessary to see that need. If Troian was to describe Spencer's superpower, she'd say it was her intellect. *Troian and her boyfriend, Patrick J. Adams, were revealed to be engaged in late February 2014. Source * Troian had anorexia nervosa. * Troian went to Campbell Hall School and USC. * Was childhood friends with Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen. Awards Troian's Gallery 1 Troian MG5123 V1-medium new.jpg 0ae753d32dec4f5e819b6a072c245bf3 7.jpg 1925139 719619394757256 447227918 n.jpg 398097 490637410975748 1587986897 n.jpg 400712.jpg 600full-troian-bellisario.jpg B432565c6a6411e1abb01231381b65e3 6 large.jpg BMcVzc6CMAAAHBG copy.jpg Celebtroianbellasariosmh.jpg Fuckyestroian.jpg Hanna spence.jpg Lucy, Troian and Shay.jpg Normal 110.jpg Normal Troian Bellisario looking hot and sexy at this photoshoot 005.jpg Pll22.png Pllcast1.jpg Pllcast2.jpg Pllcast3.jpg Pllcast4.JPG Pllcast5.jpg Pllcast6.jpg Pllcast7.jpg Pllcast8.jpg Pllcast9.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-14 at 9.29.01 AM copy.png Screen Shot 2013-07-21 at 4.50.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-08-01 at 9.48.27 PM.png Scriptx634896354795escapefromnewyor.jpg Spencer-hastings.jpg TB-3-troian-bellisario-32160954-500-500.jpg TB-3-troian-bellisario-32160985-500-597.png Troian-bellisario-golden-globes-after-party-2013.jpg Troian-bellisario-photoshoot-004.jpg Troian-photoshoots-troian-bellisario-20626956-374-563.jpg Troian B..jpg Troian Bellisario Troix.jpg Tumblr lfnaxnXmZp1qaujwho1 400.jpg Tumblr m9pfccfUS11qj5xcmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mc3oyzYdCp1qeuendo1 500.jpg Tumblr mhxb0gPhiq1qm688lo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mk90d0Fxok1s6qlxso1 250.gif Troian-Bellisario -Seventeen-Magazine-Unveiling--03.jpg 600full-troian-bellisario.jpg.png Troian-Bellisario -Seventeen-Magazine--05.jpg 461422943-1393282034.jpg troian-bellisario-paleyfest-2014-pretty-little-liars-_2.jpg 3afe182ac29b11e3bd700002c9558ae2 8.jpg Complete Liars in The Silence of E. Lamb.png 10387835 895072940509853 187258306 n.jpg Pretty-little-liars-season-5-spoilers.jpg NXuXtm3.jpg 10354343_1455182638057860_1364614820_n.jpg article-2645177-1E6091D700000578-470_306x720.jpg PT.png K2BlnpEj.jpeg Hy.png 100BTSTroian.png Troian-bellisario-pll-season-finale-screening.jpg Troian-bellasario-300.jpg Article-2566942-1BCD543100000578-255 634x646.jpg 10251505_1490081247887541_949213885_n.jpg 10533945_830526370293322_1504848446_n.jpg 10424437_472341862912167_1940357204_n.jpg BwuIQtGIUAAS5NN.jpg BwuIRdRIcAAp0jd.jpg B6kcks0e2.jpg patrick and Troian.jpg Troian .jpg Troian 2.jpg Troian 3 3r3r.jpg Troian 4.jpg Troian 5.jpg Troian 6.jpg Troian 7.jpg Troian 8.jpg Troian 9.jpg Troian 10.jpg 11084654_628654103935554_312501111_n.jpg 10808723_1541259372788954_585860034_n.jpg 10832105_895941617083686_1684254450_n.jpg 10899422_668018356640238_1360613127_n.jpg 10919276_614400991999694_1552572871_n.jpg 11022938_707639319346987_407802240_n.jpg 11116885_1563285813953828_683998382_n.jpg 11137683_1433407720287386_1790107154_n.jpg 10956718_1808200362739113_1729127763_n.jpg IMG_20150608_183819.jpg 11324507 762043203894412 296678011 n.jpg IMG_20150628_222836.jpg Troian&Patrick.jpg|Troian Bellisario & Patrick J Adams ❤️ Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Series Regulars